The invention relates to a process for the production of structural elements absorbing energy with defined characteristics, these elements being produced as shaped members (also referred to herein as “hollow bodies”) from a matrix material and a reinforcing material embedded therein.
Shaped members of this type are known, for example, from DE-B 37 44 349.
The use of such shaped members as structural elements is likewise known, for example, in EP-A-0 130 009 or DE-A-196 27 061.
Proceeding on the basis of the known solutions, the object underlying the invention is to provide a process for the production of an energy-absorbing structural element, with which an energy absorption with defined characteristics may be realized in a simple manner.